Eat Your Heart Out
by pixieface Lust
Summary: Bella and Alice had a dark condition that wasn't good for their family, and now Rosalie, well on her way to becoming a successful model is deciding whether or not she should commit the same mistake as her sisters. Just because she thought she was fat.
1. Tell Me I'm Pretty

Okaaaay. So here's another story that just popped into my mind. Haha. I'm going to make it funny. Sorry to Rosalie fans that I used her as my victim in this one. It just seemed so fit for her. So...enjoy.

_Bella and Alice used to have it. And now Rosalie is convincing herself to do the same thing that will lead to_ _it_.

* * *

She stood in front of a full body mirror, it looked like she was admiring herself, but she was really disgusted. _Ugh, I'm so curvy. It's so annoying. Not like Alice, or Bella…who are like normal. And thin!_ Rosalie Hale complained.

She stared at her outfit over and over. She was wearing a red bikini and black stilettos. She practiced some model-y poses. After all, she was well on her way to being a successful model. She's got agents, well, its Jasper and Emmett, a manager, Edward, and her crew, Alice and Bella. Even though it was just family, she had the whole thing going on.

She finally gave up, saying she looked horrible in that red bikini. And she refused to do a swimsuit photoshoot. Rosalie was only human, and a very self conscious one, but when its New Year and Christmas she starts splurging. And today was just January 9…there was still the holiday weight she was carrying.

"Aliiiiiice!!!!!!!!!!" Rosalie shrieked, she was tearing up. Alice calmly pranced her way up to Rosalie's room. When she went in, she was all smiles.

"What's up, sis?" Alice asked concerned but she still put on a happy face.

"Tell me the truth…do I look like a Hippo in a red bikini?" Rose asked

"Shut up, Rosalie! You look great." Alice said. And Rosalie just grew an inch bigger from the Holiday weight but it didn't matter she was still skinny leaning toward normal- looking.

"UGH!!!!!" she said in a bitchy way "LIAR! I am huge!" Rose complained.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale!" Alice raised her voice, "YOU ARE GORGEOUS! Don't forget that!"

"I know I'm pretty," Rosalie said in the vainest way. But yes, Rosalie was very, very beautiful it was a fact. "but look at me…I'm so big! I gained like what FIFTY POUNDS?!"

"Okay, D.Q., you did not gain fifty pounds over the Holiday…" Alice said straight-faced.

"Really?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes. Really…ask Bella, you look great." Alice comforted her older sister.

"ISABELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rosalie yelled out.

Man this girl can scream…or should I say shriek.

"Yes Rose…" Bella said exhausted. She was running around the whole house looking for Edward's Trig papers.

"Bella, tell Rosalie she did not gain fifty pounds!" Alice said to Bella.

"Rose, you look great. Really, and you did not gain 50 pounds. I mean, you were so thin before its good you shaped up." Bella said.

"SHAPED UP?!" Rosalie yelled, "Oh my God! I did get fatter!!!" Rosalie burst into tears. "give me my robe, dammit." She signaled Alice.

Alice grabbed Rosalie silk pink robe and threw it to her. Rose covered herself up, sat down, hugged her knees and started sobbing frantically.

Alice and Bella looked at each other and made a face. They rolled their eyes and made their way toward their sobbing sister. Alice sat on Rosalie's left and Bella on Rosalie's right. These three were sisters but not by blood it happened that living together in that house made them all pretty close that when a couple, Esme and Carlisle Cullen did some research on the house, they adopted all six of the children occupying them.

As Bella and Alice were trying to comfort Rose, stroking her back, patting her back, the three guys walked passed Rosalie's room, her door was open. Emmett, Jasper and Edward peeped in. _Sssh_. Alice shushed them.

"What happened?" Jasper mouthed.

Bella rolled her eyes, "what?" Bella mouthed back.

Jasper pointed to Rosalie, "what happened to her??" he mouthed again, a soft whisper came out.

"oh! She thinks she looks horrible." Bella mouthed to the boys.

"Why?" their lips moved in unison.

"She thinks she's really big." Alice explained along with the hand movements.

The boys grew wide-eyed and pursed their lips to keep them from laughing.

Bella and Alice looked furious. The boys were never much help in girly situations like these. And no help at all when it came down to resident Drama Queen, Rosalie Hale.

"Get out!" Bella pointed out the door, where the boys were peeping. She was trying to be silent as Rosalie sobbed on.

"come on guys, lets watch the Red Sox game in my room…" Edward suggested as the boys stumbled to get to Edward's room, as they were leaving, they released their uncontrolled laughter which boomed through the whole hallway. Then they heard the door to Edward's room slam, they were still laughing at Rosalie.

When they were gone, Bella and Alice let out huge sighs and rolled their eyes.

"Rosalie, come on, you're beautiful…and your figure is fine." Alice tried comforting her.

"But, I'm not thin!" Rosalie cried, "not at aw-hawlll (all)" she burst into more tears.

"Rose, there's a difference between thin and sexy. Being too thin is really ugly rose. You have to be normal to be healthy. Sure you can be thinner than usual, if there's nothing you can do about it. But you're amazing." Bella said.

Rosalie started sniffing under her head. She was still rather depressed.

* * *

_my chapters in this story wont be long unlike the one in my L Empire story...this one was really just for my entertainment._

_so i hope you guys like the turnout_.


	2. A Very Boy Conversation

here's chapter two. i love making rose a drama queen. and i like this chapter because i was being a boy longer than i was being a girl. it was fun to turn Edward into a kid and not as mature as he usually is so... :D

Enjoy the conversation of the guys hahaha.

* * *

"Rose got bigger but in a nice way, she was extremely thin before…" Edward said.

"Yeah…" Jasper agreed, "I mean it's not even that noticeable, she looked like she got healthier and her figure improved."

"I don't get why girls are so concerned over gaining 2 pounds." Emmett said.

"She's really cool and all but sometimes it's too much." Edward said.

Jasper and Emmett laughed.

"I love my sister and all, but she's always been a Drama Queen." Jasper told them.

_Jasper and Rosalie are again not blood related but they've been brother-sister longer than the rest of the family. They went to the 'abandoned house' together._

"How do you put up with her antics, E?" Edward asked Emmett.

Their names both start with E but Emmett's nickname was E, Jasper's was J and Edward was Mase, his last name: Masen. Of course, until he took Cullen as his last name.

Emmett sighed, "you guys know as well as I do that Rose is really sweet…" Emmett started, his brothers agreed. "but when its just us, the drama kinda dies down a little…" he explained.

Edward and Jasper grumbled with _hmm_'s _ugh_'s and _hyeh_'s which aren't exactly real words but groaning sounds, and they turned their heads a different direction from Emmett being sarcastically angry at him.

Then they all laughed.

"Oh, do you know if Bella found my Trig papers…" Edward asked his brothers, "I slaved for them the whole day."

"Nope…" Emmett said. "I think you over worked Bella today, making her look for your lost homework, bro." Jasper said to Edward.

"Nah…she offered to help me look for it…" Edward explained.

"Did you even attempt to look for it?" Emmett asked. Edward just grinned sheepishly. "you better start looking for them too, if you don't want Carlisle to be mad." Emmett said.

"Dad wont get angry, E. He'll just give me another talk that's all." Edward reasoned.

"Do you know that Bella was up all night fixing Rosalie's dress?" Jasper asked him.

Edward looked guilty, "no, I didn't know that…" he said.

"Well, now you do." Jasper pointed out.

"Hey! That's not fair Jas! You can't make me feel guilty!!!" Edward pointed out.

"I'm not making you feel guilty, I just provided you with some information." Jasper explained.

"You suck."

Emmett and Jasper laughed at the childish reply of their youngest brother, Edward. Boys will certainly be boys.

After hanging out, just the three of them, they decided to go check if Rosalie was okay. I mean, family's gotta stick together, right? So, the three boys left Edwards room and made their way to Rosalie's…When they got there, they saw that their sisters were still sitting in Rosalie's room. Rose's head still facing down. Edward knocked and the boys let themselves in.

"Hey guys. How's R doing?" Jasper greeted. The boys sat around Rosalie as well. Jasper sat beside Alice, Emmett sat beside Jasper meaning he was facing front of Rosalie, and Edward sat by Bella's right and was also beside Emmett.

Alice smiled at Jasper, as he sat down he kissed Alice on the forehead. "she's okay, now…" Alice said, then she pouted and sighed, "but I don't think she'll be okay for a photoshoot tomorrow. Do you think you could contact Leah and cancel her shoot?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, E was the one who took care of this one…" Jasper said looking at Emmett.

Emmett shrugged, "they really liked Rose in print…they say she's perfect for this one." He explained.

"What if she's not ready?" Edward asked, "you cant force her…"

Emmett was nodding side to side agreeing with Edward. Bella sighed, and rested her head on Edward. Rosalie being overdramatic for the day wasn't part of Bella's plan for today.

"you okay?" Edward whispered to Bella. "no…" she grumbled. "I'm sorry," Edward laughed. "I'll look for my Trig papers, don't worry about it." He comforted her.

"Rose, sweetie, are you up for the shoot?" Alice asked her sister.

"I don't even wanna bother right now Alice…" Rosalie finally said something. She raised her head up and her cheeks were stained and her face was red.

"Alright, I'll go ahead and cancel, Rose. Just tell me when you're ready to come back from hiatus…" Emmett said standing up, "Jasper and I will contact everyone."

Jasper looked seriously confused like a lost boy, "wha? What? What are you dragging me in this for?" he asked Emmett. Alice started giggling. And Jasper just stood up pouting. "Because, you're R's manager too." Emmett explained. "foine." Jasper said whiny.

The two boys walked out of the room to make some phone calls. There weren't much scheduled for Rosalie for January so it wasn't hard. She had about 6 photoshoots do to the whole month.

"Hey, Leah…" Emmett started with the 1st upcoming photoshoot, "Yeah, it's Emmett…umm, R can't make it tomorrow." He explained.

Jasper heard a loud WHAT?! over the other line.

"Sorry it's so short notice, but she's emotionally not okay right now…" Emmett said.

Jasper heard Leah screaming other things too. "Gimme that, E!" Jasper said fed up with Leah, he never really liked her that's why he always left Emmett dealing with Rose's shoot whenever Leah organized them. Jasper grabbed the phone from Emmett and on the mouthpiece yelled, "Hey, Lee…its Jasper…my sister isn't so happy about how she's gonna turn up now, and whether or not its scheduled she wont go…she's already made her decision, no shoot. Bye." And with that Jasper Whitlock Hale put down the phone.

"that's telling her, my brother!" Emmett said high five-ing Jasper. The two of them laughed.

And in less than 15 minutes, the 2 of them were able to work out reasonable plans. Rosalie was able to retain 2 out of the 6 photoshoots she had canceled. Emmett and Jasper made their way back to Rosalie's room and sat down on the same place.

"So, what's the deal?" Alice asked. Rosalie was doing better now… "You still have 2 out of the 6 photoshoots, you can reschedule. But the rest dropped…" Emmett said.

"That's pretty good, right, R?" Alice asked. "I guess…" Rosalie shrugged.

"When are you okay to go?" Jasper asked concerned for his sister.

"Middle of Feb. PROMISE." Rosalie said all smiles. _There's an easy way to get thinner, it's risky but I'll consider it._ Rosalie thought. By now her siblings were happy she was smiling again and they started conversing.

Just then they heard a knock on the door and Carlisle and Esme were coming in. "Was there a family meeting we forgot about?" Carlisle asked jokingly.

"Why on earth in Rosalie's room?" Esme asked.

"It's a long story mom, but everything's okay now…" Alice told Esme, and Esme smiled.

"Right, Rose?" Alice asked smiling at her sister.

Rosalie returned the smile, but it was a fake smile because she knew what she was planning to do would hurt the family.

"Yeah, it's all okay now." Rosalie lied to their faces.

* * *

_please tell me if you liked the story and which character alteration you most enjoyed. i changed all the characters a little bit, except for Edward, and it was fun for me making them different. :))_

_anyway...see ya real soon._


End file.
